The 14 Days of Marluxia
by Teh Soul Cookie
Summary: Ah, November. What a woderful month. Full of changing leaves, cold weather, and....RAPE! Rated M for Graphic yaoi and het. Pairings: Marly/EVERYONE
1. Day 0

A/N: So, because this month is the month of Marly, I decided to write this! So enjoy, you pervs you! ;)

Warning: Contains copious amounts of yaoi, and graphicness, so BEWARE! You have been warned….

Disclaimer: Oh, Xeeeeeeemmmmmmmyyyyyyy! Do I own you?

Xemnas: -_- No.

Cookie: Fine, be that way….No cookies for you….

Xemnas: D: But I wanted cookies!

* * *

**Day 0: The Meeting**

**Xemnas cleared his throat, gathering the attention of the eleven other Nobodies to him.**

"**Greetings everyone. I called this meeting without Number XI's knowledge to discuss something of grave importance". The silver haired Nobody seemed to have struck a cord among his fellows, for even the chatterboxes Axel and Demyx were silent The Superior cleared his throat before continuing. **

"**As we all know, all too well," Xemnas said, looking at each member in turn. "Especially you, Vexen". Said blonde massaged his temple in worry. "Marluxia is a rapist, and the month that holds his number begins tomorrow. Being so, I would like you all to express the utmost caution in your actions and words around Number XI. Even the slightest sexual movement or comment could set him off. That is all. You are all dismissed". And with that Xemnas teleported away. **

"**Man, this is going to be hell," Axel said with a concerned glance over at Roxas.**

"**Don't I know it…" Vexen replied, groaning at thoughts of what was to come.**

**Meanwhile, in another part of the Castle That Never Was, a certain pink haired Nobody sat, his full pink lips stretched into an evil grin.**

"**Tomorrow, it begins," he said, his voice echoing ominously off of the walls. **


	2. Day 1

Disclaimer: I don not own Xemnas or Marluxia or Saix. So that's all there is to it.

* * *

**Day 1: Xemnas**

**The scratch of pen on paper. The concentrated stare of orange eyes. The tanned hand running through spiky, silky silver locks. A sigh escaping through loosely pursed lips.**

**Everything about him drew the pink haired Nobody, hiding just outside the door, to the Superior.**

_**Today's the day**_**, Marluxia thought, **_**The day Xemnas is mine**_. Xi smiled deviously, chuckling to himself. He took a deep breath before turning and pushing open the door. Xemnas looked up from his work, seeing the pinkette interrupting his report writing.

"Hello XI, what can I do for you?" he asked, cautiously. Marluxia continued to smirk, closing the door and turning the lock.

"Oh, it isn't what _you_ can do for _me_, Superior". The pink haired Nobody laughed, sauntering forward. He placed his hands on the desk, Marluxia's grin turning into a sleazy one.

"Number XI, what do you think you're doing?" Xemnas commended, placing his own hands on the desk, as well. He stood, his orange eyes glaring harshly into Marluxia's blue orbs. All XI did was grin wider and hop onto the desk. He crawled forward, his eyes full of lust. Xemnas, at the pinkette's advances, had been forced back into his chair. He was pressed against the back of the seat, the first signs of distress on his face. Marluxia placed his hands on the arms of it, leaning closer to the silver haired Nobody.

"Do you know what day it is today, Xemnas?" XI breathed, fluttering his eyelids.

"Err, the first of November?" The Superior replied, trying his best to keep some distance between them.

"That's right~" Marluxia murmured, kissing the tanned Nobody's lips softly. "And in numbers". Another kiss. "That's eleven over one". Xemnas turned his face away, a pink blush barely visible on his cheeks.

"XI, this is highly inappropriate, I am your Superior". Xemnas kept his head turned, although Marluxia continued to kiss him, now on the neck.

"That was never a qualm of mine with Vexy, why should it be with you?" the pinkette replied, kissing him more. Xemnas groaned in exasperation, and XI took that moment to get off the desk and straddled him. Marluxia turned the Superior's face back toward him, kissing the other man deeply. The pink haired Nobody pulled off his gloves and swiftly unzipped Xemnas's cloak, pushing it from his shoulders. He ran his hands down the silver haired man's chest, carefully feeling the toned tan muscles. The knot on the door jiggled, a voice on the other side calling out.

"Superior! I have your lunch…" Saix tried to turn the knob again. It vehemently refused to open, no matter how hard he tried. VII then remembered he could just make a portal in but before he could he noticed a strange noise coming from inside.

"Oh, ah! Mar-Marluxia!"

_Ew, Marluxia?_ Saix thought, then his face blanched. _Wait a second! That was the Superior's voice!_ The Luna Diviner let out a fierce growl, kicking down the door. At that moment he wished he hadn't. There were plants everywhere, thorn covered vines blocking out most of the view. But not enough. Saix could still see his precious Xemnas being ravaged by Marluxia. And the thing that was more disturbing than that? It looked like Xemnas was _enjoying_ it. Rage and disgust filled Saix's being, making his entire body tremble. The faux emotions taxed him so much, something inside popped inside his head and he fell to the ground in a dead faint.

Marluxia stopped in his motions, only then noticing the blue haired man.

"Oh my, looks like Saix caught us, Superior," he said, smirking. "Looks to me like he blew a gasket or something".

"Marluxia!" Xemnas growled, bringing the pinkette's attention back to himself. "I don't care! DO. ME!"

"But of course, Lord Xemnas".

* * *

**Cookie: So? How was day one? I promise it will get much, MUCH more graphic later on, for all your enjoyment. ;)**

**Saix: My….Xemmy…. *whimpers***

**Cookie: It's ok, puppy *pets Saix***


	3. Day 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marluxia or Xigbar, though I don't think I would want to considering Xigbar is a pedo stalker who lurks on ceilings, and Marluxia is a pedo stalker who lurks in dark alleyways. So either way I'd be screwed (probably literally).**

* * *

Day 2: Xigbar

The lightning yellow eye flicked back and forth, scanning the entire room, from floor to ceiling, wall to wall. Xigbar smirked to himself, seeing that the coast was clear of everything, especially a certain pink haired man. II ninja'd his way into the lounge room, sliding luxuriously onto the couch with a sigh. After hearing what had happened to Xemnas the day before, the Free Shooter was taking every precaution he could possibly think of to steer clear of Marluxia.

He picked up the remote that was sitting next to him, turning on the TV. He flipped through the channels, barely even paying attention to what it was he was watching. He was more concerned with keeping his eye and ears open for any signal that the pinkette was coming. Being so aware, he was thoroughly surprised when he felt breath on his neck. He kept stock still, perhaps hoping that XI was like a Tyrannosaurus Rex, wouldn't be able to see him and would eventually leave.

"Hello, Xiggy. What're you doing?" No such luck for the Free Shooter.

"J-just watching some TV," Xigbar murmured, trying to stealthily scoot away from the pink haired Nobody. Marluxia smiled, vaulting himself over the back of the couch to sit next to the other man. II faced forward, pretending not to notice that the pink haired Nobody was moving ever closer. One thing that the Free Shooter did not want was for XI to become aware of how startled he was, for if he did, then Marluxia would be on him like fly on poop.

"Ah, that's _nice_," The Graceful Assassin smirked, placing his hand on top of Xigbar's.

"Yeah… I should get going, places to go, people to see, you know". The one eyed Nobody, turned off the TV, quickly hopping up and casually walking toward the door, all the while keeping his focus on Marluxia.

"Oh, actually, I don't. Please, do explain". The pinkette's smirk widened, his hand flashing forward with a speed even Larxene would be astonished at, and grabbing the Free Shooter around the wrist. Xigbar froze again, slowly turning to face XI, a nervous smile plastered on his face.

"Ah, s-sure…," II said, his teeth clenched together.

"So where do you need to go?" Marluxia pulled the other man closer, forcing him to sit back down. "Who are you going to see?"

"Err, um, well, first I was going to check up on Demyx, he said he was feeling a bit under the weather today, and then I was going…err, back to my room to take a nap," he admitted, half ashamed.

"Oh, that's thoughtful of you, but if he's really sick, you should let him rest". Marluxia smiled, and though there was no aggressiveness or lust in it, it was extremely unnerving.

"Y-yeah, that's probably true…". Xigbar sighed, looking away, his guard dropping some.

"And as for the nap…". The pinkette slid closer to him, wrapping his arm around the black haired Nobody's waist. "You can take one, _after _I'm done with you…". The Free Shooter actually squeaked in surprise, pushing the heels of his hands against the Graceful Assassin's face, though the younger Nobody would not be deterred.

"A-actually, I just remembered! There's a very important mission that I need to get done today! I don't have time for a nap- _or anything else!_" The yellow eyed man squirmed in the other's grip, though the pinkette would not relent.

"Oh, _please_, Xigbar! I checked the mission schedule for today. Both _you_ and _I _have the day off…". Marluxia nuzzled the eye patched man's neck, grazing his teeth against it. He pushed the older Nobody down onto the couch, XI taking the zipper of the other's cloak into his mouth and pulling it down.

"M-Marluxia! Stop! I-I'll tell Xemnas!" Xigbar was officially panicking. The Graceful Assassin chuckled against II's scarred skin, tenderly licking at one of the pink nubs on his chest.

"I took care of Superior yesterday, or didn't you hear about that?" The pinkette chuckled, his breath fanning over the Free Shooter's body. The yellow eyed man's breath hitched, his back arching unintentionally. "Oh-ho-ho! So, you _do_ like it, eh, Xiggy?"

Xigbar blushed profusely, looking away, and grumbling about it not being true. XI merely laughed more, moving his hand to massage the older's thigh. II moaned, his single eye fluttering closed at the feeling. The Graceful Assassin began to kiss lower, letting his tongue slip inside Xigbar's navel. Marluxia's smirked wider. This was going to be fun.

The pinkette swiftly unbuttoned the other's pants, whipping them off of the Free Shooter, once again with a speed that would leave the Savage Nymph in tears. Being the impatient man he was Marluxia took no time whatsoever to remove his own trousers and begin grinding his hips against Xigbar's. Though at that moment, II decided he wanted to try and resist the pink, again, pushing his hands roughly at the other man.

"Get. Off!" he growled, even going so far as to kick at him, but not in the intended area. This just caused the pinkette to get angry, vines shooting out of nowhere to restrain the thrashing Nobody. He roughly ripped off the older man's boxers, smiling evilly. He pulled off his own, brutally taking the other male.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, a slightly pissed off and now disgusted Xaldin standing on the threshold.

"I…don't think I want to know…," said the dredlocked man, his eye twitching.

"No. You don't." Marluxia groaned, turning slightly to glance at the other man. Xaldin was already gone, the door shutting loudly behind him, leaving the two Nobodies alone. And Marluxia smirk, once again.

* * *

**Cookie: So how'd you like this one? I think it ended kinda weird, but it was getting a little too long….so….yeah….**

**Xigbar: I. HATE. YOU. SO. MUCH.**

**Cookie: hehe….sorry about that Xiggy….. Review so Xigbar won't kill me! **


	4. Day 3

**Disclaimer: I don't want to own Xaldin. Would you like to know why? Well, I like to talk, and being so, if owned Xaldin, then I would talk his ear off. I'd talk and talk and talk and talk and talk, until I annoyed him so much, that he'd stab me with all six of his spears. But I wouldn't die, oh no, I'd keep talking. And Xaldin would stab me again and again and again. But I Would. Not. Die. And finally, being fed up he would decapitate me, and stick my head on one of his spears, and stick it out in the lawn. But then I'd keep talking and Xaldin, gone crazy, would end up stabbing **_**himself to death**_**. So, being the merciful girl I am, I will not try to own Xaldin. And thereby save both of us a lot of trouble and ouchies.**

* * *

**Day 3: Xaldin**

**He tapped his chin, and scratched his cheek, waiting. Waiting, waiting, waiting. He'd been waiting forever for his prey to come along, not being in the mood to search the entire castle for the other person. He leaned casually against the wall, sighing long and quietly, crossing his arms. His ears perked as he heard shuffling heading in his direction. **

_**Finally**_**, he thought, straightening himself out and brushing off his shoulder. He drew his hood up, covering his face in shadow. He stepped out directly into the line of sight of the other. He smiled secretly, the other male not able to see it behind his hood. **

"**Greetings, prince," the hooded figure said, chuckling and giving a mock bow. The Beast growled in response, trying to see of there was a way around the other man without attacking him. Not that that wasn't an option. **

"**I'm no prince anymore. Don't patronize me, Xaldin…" **

"**Oh, no, I'd **_**never**_** do that. Don't you know me better than that, Beast?" Xaldin gave another wry chuckle, waving a hand before placing it behind his back with his other one. **

"**No, actually I don't" The Beast shook his head, and his eyes lost their anger, taking on a curious quality. "I don't know anything about you except your name".**

"**That's because it doesn't matter," Xaldin said, dismissing the comment. "I'm merely here to help **_**you**_**".**

"**That's what you keep saying, but I'm not sure I believe you. I don't think Belle would-"**

"**Belle is just trying to win your trust, steal all you hold dear, and then leave you. Believe me, I heard it from her own lips". Xaldin's purple eyes burned with the desire to finish this tedious task and head home. He was developing a headache. "Don't let her lies fool you. Keep your anger and heart strong". With that he turned on his heel, heading back around the corner and directly into a portal. He reappeared in his bedroom, quickly unzipping his cloak. He tossed it to the ground and plopped on his bed. Xaldin let his eyes fall closed, gruffly groaning and shoving the boots off of his feet.**

**Consciousness started to drift away from the Whirlwind Lancer, leaving him in a half awake state. He turned onto his side taking in a deep breath, almost yawning. A creak of floorboards brought him partly back to his senses, but not enough to cause any alarm. Pressure on the edge of the bed made it sink in, but was still not enough to rouse the sleeping Nobody. **

**Something moved his dreadlocks away from his neck, another something pressing against it. The same something gently grabbed his shoulder, rolling him onto his back. III groaned but otherwise didn't stir, lost to the world as he was. He felt the something press once more to his skin, this time on his chest. A shiver ran through Xaldin as it trailed over to one of his nipples.**

"**Ngh…"He mumbled, trying to turn back over onto his side, but the something refused to let him.**

"**Now, now, don't be difficult, Xaldin, dear" a voice replied, eerily one that Xaldin knew all too well. His eyes opened in a flash and he sat bolt upright, screaming.**

"**MARLUXIA! WHAT THE HELL?! GET THE FUCK OUT!" The angry Nobody yelled, summoning a spear and holding it threateningly close to the pink haired man's face. The Graceful Assassin merely smiled, placing his hand on top of Xaldin's, forcing him to lower the weapon. Then with snakelike speed and accuracy, he leapt forward, his lips claiming the Whirlwind Lancer's. The older Nobody was surprisingly compliant, allowing XI to search his mouth with his tongue.**

**The pinkette pushed Xaldin down, sliding on top of the other male. His ungloved hands roamed over III's chest and waist, coming to rest on his hips. They wandered to the Whirlwind Lancer's belt, unbuckling and removing it, along with the burly man's pants. Marluxia grinded against him, releasing his lips and beginning to kiss lower. **

"**M-Marluxia…" Xaldin muttered, his hand reaching for XI's hair. He roughly grabbed it and forced him to look at the dreadlocked man's face. "**_**Why**_** are you doing this?"**

"**Why not?" Marluxia replied, grimacing a bit as he felt his precious hair being tugged at. "I'm doing what comes naturally to me. And if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to it". III begrudgingly let go of the pinkette's hair, grumbling all the while about what a messed up person XI was. The Graceful Assassin resisted pointing out that **_**Xaldin**_** was the one who was being so complacent and taking it like a bitch, and how **_**that **_**was a lot weirder than what Marluxia himself was doing. XI shrugged the thought off, going back to business.**

**The pink haired man continued his trek down the older man's well muscled stomach, biting and licking the entire way, earning a few choice sounds from the purple eyed Nobody. He kissed the small trail of down leading from Xaldin's navel to his point of no return. The pinkette smirk, separating the dreadlocked man's legs with a slender hand. That same hand, along with the other one, started to knead III's thighs, sliding slowly up into the Whirlwind Lancer's boxers. He gripped the top of them between his teeth, sensually pulling them down, then ripping them clean off, the poor things not standing a chance. **

**Marluxia frowned, seeing that Xaldin wasn't even halfway up. Well, he'd just have to change that wouldn't he? The pinkette leaned down, blowing warm air over the partly awake member. III groaned in pleasure, his hands twisting into the sheets. The noise sent XI's head spinning, wanting to hear more of those sounds. He kissed the inside of the Whirlwind Lancer's thigh, licking up it and nibbling on the soft tissue. He continued to lick and suck, his lips crawling up III's member. The purple eyed Nobody moaned again, and the Graceful Assassin took that moment to flip him over onto his stomach. **

**XI laughed loudly, a slight evil tone to it, before slithering out of what was left of his clothes. Without a second thought he thrust in, Xaldin giving a huge gasp, his face scrunching up in pain. The pinkette rocked his hips roughly, panting at how the older man felt. Tight, hot, and rough. All of a sudden the door opened, Zexion flipping casually through his Lexicon.**

"**Xaldin, I need you to repor-" Zexion looked up, seeing what was to be seen, there on the bed. His silvery eyes widened, then fluttered wildly, the Cloaked Schemer falling to the ground in a surprised faint. **

**Marluxia and Xaldin noticed nothing, continuing about their business, not caring. Not even when Zexion tried to get back up, catching another glance of sweating bodies before fainting once more. Not even when Axel walked by and spotted them, and VI on the floor, making a face and leaving. Not even when, Vexen, seeing the fainted Nobody and not caring in the slightest about what was going on in the room, picked up the Cloaked Schemer, carrying him away to do god knows what. They stopped for nothing.**

* * *

**Cookie: XD Well, that was fun! And mildly disturbing. I didn't think it possible to write Uke!Xaldin. But I did it! :D**

**Xaldin: ….**

**Cookie: *nervously glances at him* Maybe I should stop talking now…**

**Xaldin: *summons spear which hovers menacingly* I believe that would be best.**

**Cookie: *coughs* One last thing. Review! If you do **_**maybe**_** Xaldin won't kill me! D: **

**Xaldin: That's a **_**big**_** maybe…*growls and glares***


	5. Day 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Vexen, but I do own myself, and I cosplay him, so maybe it's the same thing…. Nope, it's not.

* * *

Day 4: Vexen

The Chilly Academic smiled, humming a tune to himself as he rinsed out the cup held in his hand. He was in a good mood to say the least, mainly because for the past three days he had not seen hide nor hair of that certain pink haired menace that was an almost constant annoyance to him. And it also gave him no end of enjoyment to hear that, for once, Marluxia was banging people _other_ than himself. And the final thing that added to his pleasant temperament? The previous day he'd found an unconscious Zexion, and being the scientist he was, took him back to his lab to use in the ways he'd seen fit. Zexion had not been happy when he woke up. But he also, by that time, had grown a few inches, as well as a cat tail and ears. Curious that, since he had originally been trying to merely make his hair grow.

Vexen's smile widened as he remembered the look on the young Nobody's face when he demanded that everything be put right. He had told the enraged Cloaked Schemer that it would take a few days for him to find a cure. In truth, it would probably take at least a week. Not that he _wanted_ to make the cure any sooner. Just think of the fun that could be had for all at the expense of VI. He gave a chuckle at the thought, continuing to wash the dishes, per usual. Xaldin may cook, but he certainly wasn't the one to clean up afterwards. Demyx had originally been chosen to do it, due to his affinity with water, but it was discovered that he spent hours just playing with the water, not getting any work done. So the job had been passed to Vexen.

IV shook his head, deeply engrossed in his thoughts, as they turned to yet another subject. He was so concentrated he didn't notice the person, hiding in the shadows, watching him. Said person smirked and snuck out, slipping silently onto one of the stools sitting near the breakfast island. The Chilly Academic continued to hum and wash, the suds almost overflowing. He rinsed of the plate he held, turning slightly to set it on the drying rack. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted pink before turning back. It suddenly clicked in his mind, just _what_ that pink he saw meant. He spun around wildly, his eyes wide with surprise and worry.

"M-Marluxia! I-I thought you had a mission today," IV said, trying his best to relax his incredibly tense body.

"Oh, I did". The pinkette gave a mock serious look, nodding to emphasize it. A smile then broke out over his face as he leaned against his hand, elbow on the countertop. "But I finished it early. Do you know why?"

"N-no…" Vexen coughed, looking away from the unrelenting stare of the Graceful Assassin's blue eyes.

"Today is a special day. Do you know what the date is?" XI's smile changed from happy to menacing.

"Err, the fourth?" IV was confused as to why the pink haired man's face had changed so suddenly.

"Exactly. The fourth. The fourth of November. And you know what that means?"

"Oh, _God_. You can't mean-"

"Oh, yes, Vexen, my love. Today is _our_ day. And _I _am going to take every advantage of it". Marluxia was up and around the island before IV could do anything, the younger pinning the older against the counter. The Chilly Academic blinked in surprise at how fast the pinkette had moved, leaning back to try to keep some distance between them. His green eyes were no longer frightened, but cold and calculating in his mental search for some way out of this predicament. A thought struck him. He could…No, it was too risky. He might get swept up and do something he would regret. But it seemed the only possibility to him. He mentally nodded, steeling himself and leaning forward.

His lips captured those of the Graceful Assassin; the latter extremely surprised and pleased. The pink haired man kissed the blonde back roughly, he hands roving over the other's body. He gripped the older man's waist, lifting him up onto the counter. Unfortunately, he had forgotten that the still-full-of-almost-scalding-water sink was there instead of more counter. Vexen gave a startled cry as he fell, splashing water all over himself and Marluxia. XI cried out as well, the water almost hot enough to burn. The Chilly Academic squirmed and wormed his way out of the sink and back onto his own feet, pants dripping wet.

"Look what you've done! I'm soaked and that water is boiling!" Vexen did a sort of wiggle dance of discomfort, motioning to take off his pants, before stopping and staring at Marluxia, thinking better of it. "Actually, I'm fine". IV could feel the heat quickly leaving, being rapidly replaced by cold. Marluxia smirked and sauntered forward, reaching for the Chilly Academic's pants.

"Vexy, you don't have to be shy, it's not like I haven't seen it all before". And with that, he shoved his hand down the front of IV's pants, his face contorted into an evil mask. The blonde scientist let out a startled yelp, tugging at the pink Nobody's hand in his best attempt to make him remove it. XI gripped him tightly, beginning to move his hand in a way that made the Chilly Academic's knees weak. The pinkette held him up, lifting him onto the island. He pulled out his hand, ripping the trousers off him. The pinkette climbed up after him, flipping the blonde over onto his stomach. The Graceful Assassin grinded his pelvis against the other's buttocks, leaning down to unzip and pull the cloak from IV's body. The scientist couldn't help but moan, shivering with the pleasure and with the cold.

"M-Marluxia, s-stop…" He said, not at all sounding like he meant it. The other Nobody smiled, knowing all too well, what those words really meant in 'Vexen talk'. It meant, "Take me, take me now, you bastard!" And Marluxia was more than willing to comply, but he wanted to make him beg a little more first. XI pulled off the other's boxers, stroking his fingers along Vexen's member, squeezing gently, making the blonde moan his name.

"Marluxia~" He whined, wiggling around some, wanting more. The pinkette smirked again, pushing down his own pants and underwear. He prodded the scientist's entrance; sliding in a bit, then back out in a teasing fashion. The blonde panted, turning his head to glare over his shoulder.

"Marluxia! If you are going to do this, do it and _stop playing with me!_" Vexen growled the last few words, and then gave a shrill cry, the Graceful Assassin having taken that moment to push fully in. XI thrust deep into the other man, using all the force he possessed to ream him mercilessly. The door slammed open then, much as it had many times before.

"Oh God, again?" Xaldin cried, looking with horror upon the two on the counter. "And in my kitchen? Marluxia, get the hell out now. I need to make dinner".

"Alright," Marluxia grunted, opening a portal beneath them both, falling through. The portal closed with a swoosh.

"Man, didn't that pervert get enough tail already? Does he really need to do _everyone_?" Xaldin's hand unconsciously went to his own, still sore, rear end. He rubbed it a little before walking forward to fix dinner. Hopefully, Marluxia and Vexen would be done in time. God knows they'd be hungry enough. Always were after sex.

* * *

Cookie: So, was that one good? For a canon pairing? Well, _I _consider it canon…

Vexen: You know you owe me for this right?

Cookie: But I got you laid. What more could you want?

Vexen: You know exactly what I mean…

Cookie: Great. Review, cause I'll need the pick me up after Vexen finishes experimenting on me…

Vexen: Come now. Let's go. *prods her along*

Cookie: TT_TT


	6. Day 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Lexeaus. Nope I don't. Though I kinda wish I did right now, so he could whack all those Twilight obsessed people upside the head with his tomahawk. Seriously. They need to stop.

* * *

Day 5: Lexeaus

"Lexy! Lexy, come on in! The water feels so nice!" The blonde boy laughed, pulling himself out of the water and running over to the older man. "Come on!" Demyx tugged on Lexeaus's hand, walking back toward the water. The brown haired man smiled, slowly following the excited Nobody. He stepped down onto the step, the water covering his foot. He continued to travel into the pool, his feet brushing over the bottom. It only came up to his hips, but chilled him nonetheless.

Lexaeus smiled once again as he watched Demyx cannonball into the deep end, sending a overly huge wave crashing down on Roxas and Axel, which in turn, made Xigbar begin to bust up.

"Lexy! Come to the deep end! It may seem cold right now, but you'll get used to it!" Demyx waved, the water moving around him, tossing him up and down a bit.

"Yeah right! I've been in here for twenty minutes and I'm still half frozen," Axel called, his teeth chattering as he swam circles around Roxas, who merely treaded water.

"CEILING KAMIKAZE!!" Xigbar suddenly cried, pushing off from his upside-down perch, slamming into the water with a sickening crash. Even Demyx wasn't prepared for that, the blonde sputtering as water splashed into his face. The other blonde and the red-head stared on as the surface cleared, Xigbar nowhere to be seen.

"Xiggy? Xiggy?!" Demyx yelled, smacking frantically at the surface of the water. Lexeaus's eyes widened before shaking his head clear, setting himself. He dove down beneath the choppy waves, swimming down to the bottom. He snatched II around the waist and swam back up. His head burst above, hoisting Xigbar onto the solid cement. The older Nobody coughed and hacked, water pouring out of his mouth. The Silent Hero patted his back to help the flow, the Free Shooter taking long, deep breaths.

"Are you alright, Xigbar?" Lexeaus asked.

"Yeah, t-thanks, Lex". Xigbar adjusted his eye patch, which had become askew in the process of everything. "You really saved me there, bud". II patted V on the shoulder, smiling wryly. "No wonder they call you the Silent Hero!"

"Yeah, you don't say much and you rescue people!" Axel laughed, Roxas smacking him upside the head and splashing him. "Hey! What'd I do?!"

"Xiggy!" Demyx swam to the edge, pulling himself out and throwing himself onto Xigbar. "Are you ok?! I was so worried and scared for you!"

"Yeah, I'm fine little dude," II said, smiling and patting the younger Nobody on the head. "But I think I need to stay away from the pool for a little while".

"Ok, do you want to relax in my room?" IX asked, titling his head like an adorable puppy.

"Sure". Xigbar chuckled, his eye sparkling with something akin to mischief and lust.

"Since you two are going, me and Axel'll go, too. I think he'll freeze otherwise," said Roxas, helping the shivering red-head out of the pool, wrapping a warm, fuzzy towel around each of them.

"What about you, Lexy?" Demyx blinked innocently at the older man, V blinking in return.

"I think I'll stay here and relax for a while longer…" He said, sliding back into the pool and paddling to the middle.

"Alright then," said the Melodious Nocturne, helping the Free Shooter stand. They began to walk towards the door, Demyx giving one final glance at Lexeaus before leaving.

"Have fun in that ice lake," Axel said sarcastically, him and Roxas walking out as well. After the sound of their footsteps faded into silence, Lexeaus leaned back, floating serenely on the surface. He closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling of the cool water lapping against his skin. Now wonder Demyx liked it so much, it was incredibly relaxing.

Suddenly though, the silence was broken by the sound of someone entering the pool, causing ripples to cascade across the surface. The Silent Hero didn't bother to open his eyes, allowing whoever it was to swim closer. V sighed in contentment, then jumped in his skin at the feeling of a hand touching his shoulder. His eyes flashed open, his limbs floundering as he tried to right himself. His feet finally brushed the ground, Lexeaus barely able to stand at the depth he was currently at. He looked around, bewildered, searching the area for the culprit. His eyes landed on the pink hair of a certain Nobody treading water a few feet away, his face half-curious and half-cautious.

"Did I scare you, Lexeaus?" Marluxia asked, tilting his head to the side in a way that made the Silent Hero think of the Melodious Nocturne.

"No, XI, I just…you startled me is all". Lexeaus scratched the back of his head, his eyes following the Graceful Assassin as he swam into the shallow end. The pinkette smiled, curling his index finger in a 'come hither' gesture.

"Come and swim with me in the shallow end, Lexy," He said, as he moved around like a siren trying to draw in and seduce a sailor. XI dipped down under the water for a moment, coming back up with his pink locks plastered sumptuously to his face. V was draw in like a moth to the flame, unable to resist the beauty of the other man.

"That's right, Lexy, come here". Marluxia smirked, moving backwards until his back was pressed against the concrete edge of the pool. The Silent Hero slowly walked forward, leaving a small wake in the pool behind him. XI beckoned him more, propelling himself up out of the water and onto the pool edge. Lexeaus was mildly startled to see that Marluxia wasn't wearing swim trunks. In fact, he wasn't wearing anything at all. He paused, staring at the other man, wondering why the Graceful Assassin had been skinny dipping. But as the pinkette gave him another steamy look, he suddenly didn't care anymore, rushing forward as fast as he could through the water. The brown haired man grabbed the other male, pulling him into a deep, heated kiss. XI was glad that for once he didn't have to initiate the sexual escapade, kissing him back just as passionately.

Marluxia chuckled and pulled away slightly, allowing Lexeaus to kiss his neck. The Silent Hero slowly trailed his lips down the pinkette's body, his tongue slipping out to caress the pink nub on XI's chest. The Graceful Assassin gave a soft moan, leaning back on his hands as Lex traveled lower. V placed his hand on the other's thigh, massaging and eliciting another moan from the blue eyed Nobody. He kissed the soft flesh of the plant man's inner thigh, licking and nipping at it as well.

"My, my Lexeaus. I never knew you were into men like me. I always thought you like guys who were…_smaller_ in stature". Marluxia smirked and giggled at Lexeaus's reaction. The brown haired man had frozen, his tongue still pressed to the pink haired Nobody's soft thigh. After a moment, he relaxed and rubbed XI's upper leg again, continuing to flourish kisses upon it.

"Maybe every once in a while, I like something different," Lexeaus answered, punctuating his words with little nips on Marluxia's leg. "Besides, I figured, if I didn't comply, you'd just rape me like the others". Marluxia gave a loud laugh, placing his hand on his brow and rubbing his temples.

"You are much more intelligent than people give you credit for, Lexeaus!" He complimented, removing his hand from his brow and setting it on V's head, stroking his auburn hair gently.

"I know. Zexion has told me that a few times, but that's enough talk for now". He moved from kissing the pinkette's leg to the man's fully aroused organ. The Silent Hero blew air onto it, causing shivers to run up and down the Graceful Assassin's body. XI's fingers twisted roughly into V's spiky locks, letting a gasp sail out from between his lips. Lexeaus wrapped his lips slowly around the top of the arousal, rubbing his tongue across the tip. Marluxia gave a loud, long moan of pleasure. The brown haired Nobody to bob his head, slowly, his teeth scrapping up and down along the shaft. XI loved the feeling of it, and the fact he didn't have to do much this time around. After four days of work, it was nice to relax and _not_ have to perform the actual full act of mating.

"Come, VI and VII, it is our turn to use the pool," came a deep voice from the hall. Xemnas opened the door, not noticing the two other Nobodies. Zexion and Saix followed him into the large room, freezing in their tracks at the sight of Marluxia moaning and Lexeaus performing the open mouth chicken head bob on the pinkette's also bird-like appendage. Zexion felt his dark blue eyes fill with emo tears at the sight of his large bodied lover doing that to someone other than himself. The tears spilled over as he put his hand to his lips in shock.

"Lexeaus! How could you!" VI cried, turning and running from the room, his sobs echoing off the walls. The Silent Hero pulled away from the pinkette, staring distressed after his short paramour.

"Z-Zexion! Wait! I-I can explain!" V yelled, moving to get out of the pool. Marluxia growled and pulled the other's head back to his throbbing member.

"Don't you dare leave without finishing this!" The pinkette shoved himself back into the auburn haired man's mouth, Lexeaus gagging a bit, but complying. He knew it would be useless to fight the Graceful Assassin.

"What has gotten into VI? Oh, well. Saix shall we swim?" Xemnas asked, setting down his towel and sliding into the water.

"Err, sir? I don't think…you know what, never mind". Saix shook his head and joined the silver haired man in the pool.

* * *

Cookie: Well, there it is. It took me so long because well, I mean, i-it's really hard to write Lexeaus/Marly, ok?!

Lexeaus: …

Cookie: So, Lexy, what d'ya think?

Lexeaus: …You made Zexion cry…

Cookie:…Oh, crap. You're gonna hurt me now, aren't you?

Lexeaus: No, but I can't speak for Zexion. Especially once you write the next chapter.

Cookie: Oh. Right…. This is going to get me, like, sucked into his Lexicon or something, right?

Lexeaus: That would be my guess.

Cookie: Well, since it seems my demise is eminent, on to the next!

Lexeaus:…


	7. Day 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Zexion, but I do own the kitty ears and tail Vexen made grow on him…actually I don't but if I did it'd be so CUTE~ :D

* * *

Day 6: Zexion

The silence surrounded him like a large blanket, encompassing him in the solitude of his library. The blue-ish silver cat ear that sat on the top of his head twitched as he read the large volume held in his hands.

_How long is it going to take for Vexen to come up with that cure?!_, thought Zexion, hand reaching up to unconsciously scratch behind the ear. The matching tail swished and flicked on the couch next to the small Nobody. He released a large sigh, slowly closing his oversized tome and rubbing his eyes. VI suddenly felt inclined to stretch out on the lounge sofa he was seated on and lay his head onto his Lexicon, easily falling into a half-sleep state. He lay languidly on the couch, little cat-like noises issuing from his mouth in his relaxation.

The sound of footsteps echoed through the cavernous room, bouncing off the enormous bookcases that filled it. The noise roused the tired Zexion from his slumber, the sapphire eyes blinking open once more as he sat up. The seat sunk as the other person sat down next to him. The Cloaked Schemer jumped and scuttled away from the man, seeing that it was the one and only pink haired nuisance.

"Did I startle you, Zexion?" Marluxia asked, setting the book he had in his hands onto his lap. VI eyes zoomed in on the volume, instantly disarmed by the presence of a book.

"No, you didn't, XI. What is it you've got there?" Zexion reached towards the tome, the Graceful Assassin pulling it out of his reach with a smirk.

"Oh, this? It's just a little thing I took from one of the worlds I visited recently. It's a play, by a famous writer named Shakespeare. It's titled Romeo and Juliet". Marluxia opened it, pursed his lips and tapped his chin in mock concentration. "The only thing is I can't quite get the imagery in this scene". He turned to the Cloaked Schemer and smiled, closing it and pointing it at the younger man. "Do you think you could help me with it?" Zexion tilted his head to the side in thought.

"I'm not sure," VI said, looking away.

"If you do it, I'll give you the book afterwards," XI replied, with an expressionless face.

"Deal". The silvery haired Nobody smiled as the pinkette placed the book into his hands. He flipped through it until Marluxia stopped him on a certain page.

"This scene. You be Juliet and I'll be Romeo." The blue-eyed man smiled and glanced at the page, his face inches from the other's. Zexion noticed the proximity of the pink haired Nobody and blushed, nodding. He stood up and walked a few steps away before beginning to read.

"'Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? It is only thy name that is mine enemy. What is in a name? It is nor arm nor foot nor any other part belonging to a man. That you would call a rose by any other name smell as sweet? Deny thy father and refuse thy name and I will no longer be a Capulet'". Zexion smiled, loving the way the words rolled off his tongue so easily, the vernacular of the century feeling natural to his mouth.

Marluxia easily replied with Romeo's lines, having memorized them long before that moment. The two continued the scene until the section with the kisses began.

"Err, Marluxia, I'm not very comfortable with this part…" Zexion said, narrowing his eyes at the page.

"What part?" XI walked over to the other Nobody, and glanced at the book, placing his hand softly on VI's shoulder.

"This stage direction, where it says, 'Romeo and Juliet passionately kiss until the nurse calls'," The emo haired man said, looking up at the pinkette in confusion. "For one thing, this particular stage direction is handwritten and second, we don't have a nurse, how are we supposed to know when to stop?"

"Well, I guess we'll just have to do it and see how far it gets!" Marluxia laughed, a cruel and devilish laugh, before lifting Zexion off his feet. He cradled the smaller Nobody in his arms like a baby, before pressing his lips as firmly as he could to the other's. The sapphire-eyed youth squirmed against the pinkette, trying and failing to push him away. The Graceful Assassin smiling into the kiss, slid down to a sitting position on the floor. He gripped the smaller's arms tightly in his, holding him fast, hands as strong as a vice grip. Zexion whimpered and tried to pull away again, but to no avail.

Marluxia chuckled. It was oh so much fun to be dominant. Perhaps he should try something different today. There _was _one thing he'd been dying to try. And Zexion would be the perfect test subject. He released the Cloaked Schemer from his kiss, readjusting himself and the other into laying positions, the pinkette topping of course. VI squirmed some more, as XI pinned his small arms down next to his head. The cloudy-blue eyed Nobody leaned in his lips next to the emo's ear.

"I want to see you cry, Zexy. You looked so adorable yesterday with those big crocodile tears in your eyes. I want to see them again. And I will punish you until I do." Marluxia licked the shell of the younger's ear, chuckling in an extremely creepy way. Zexion redoubled his efforts, struggling with all the might in his small body to break free.

"Release me, you cur!" The silver-blue haired Nobody growled, attempting to kick the other man where it counted. He only succeeded in nailing the pink haired male's gut. "Filthy mongrel mutt! You're probably riddled with disease!"

"Why you little! First you call me a dirty dog, then you kick me!" Marluxia grunted, groaning in anger as he pressed his body onto the kitty-eared emo's. XI noticed how much more spirited and resilient VI was compared to the others. All five of the other Nobodies he had done it with before could not compare to Zexion.

The weight of his body was enough to force Zexion to stop moving and speaking, though, the pressure too great for his small body to handle. "That's it you little cat-eared brat! I'm really going to break you now. And since you seem so willing to brand me a dog, I'll be a dog." Bright green, thorn-covered vines suddenly burst from the ground, securely restraining the Cloaked Schemer's arms and legs. "And _you'll_ be the cat caught in my jaws." The spikes dug into VI's flesh, a few droplets of blood spilling from the wounds.

XI began his work, quickly removing the other's clothes, as well as his own. There was no slow, seductive stripping, no. Marluxia was too angry and wanting for that kind game. He kissed the sapphire-eyed male's neck roughly, biting onto it like a vampire. Zexion cried out in response, wincing away from the Nobody's mouth. The silver-blue cat tail swished and flicked in panic, striking the pinkette in the leg like a soft, furry mallet.

"Hmmm…" the Graceful Assassin murmured next to the younger Nobody's ear, roughly grabbing the tail. "This… _thing_ is annoying me. I think I'll remove it". Marluxia tugged on the furry thing, at first playfully, but then more angrily, violently pulling on it as if he truly wanted to rip it off.

"Ahh! M-Marluxia! S-stop! It hurts! Stop it!" The Cloaked Schemer cried out, writhing in his binds, causing the thorns to cut deeper into him. The pinkette chuckled, kissing down the small chest, that was rising and falling as quick as a rabbit's. He sucked a perked pink nipple into his mouth, biting and chewing it like a piece of meat.

Zexion almost screamed, biting his own lip, until it bled, in a effort to stifle his whimpers.

The older male released the reddened nub, traveling lower, his lips brushing over a certain part of the other man's anatomy. VI gave a loud gasp, his hips bucking up to meet XI's mouth. Marluxia grazed his teeth across the hardening member, his tongue sliding out to greet it. The sapphire-eyed Nobody couldn't help but like it, giving a loud moan and moving himself around. The hot breath, the cool, moist tongue, the vibrations of the pinkette's laugh, the scrape of his teeth, all of it made the silver-blue haired male want more. Even the pain added to his pleasure. Marluxia scraped his teeth harder against it, fully taking it into his mouth. He gave a few hard, long sucks before pulling away to look down upon Zexion's beautifully blushing face.

"D-don't….stop…" The Cloaked Schemer muttered throatily, want the feeling of the pinkette's mouth once more.

"No. It's my turn now, little boy." The Graceful Assassin laughed again, callously pulling apart the other's legs. "I told you I wanted you to cry. And I _will_." Without preparing the emo haired boy at all, the larger male pushed hard into him, becoming fully encompassed inside of the smaller body. He began to thrust, hard and fast, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of the heated, tight space he was currently occupying.

"Ah! No! Stop!" The sapphire eyes squeezed shut, the pain in his bottom excruciating.

"I said cry! Everything will be fine once you do!" The pinkette growled, continuing to push as deep and hard as he could. He would get those tears yet. "CRY!" He shouted as he began to angle his thrusts.

Zexion could not hold it in any longer, the tears spilling out of his tightly closed lids. He began blubbering, the dam broken.

"Yes! That's it! Finally!" Marluxia slowed his pace, smiling down onto the younger male.

"Hey, emo fag, where are you?" called a voice, a door slamming afterwards. Larxene looked around the room, spying the two on the floor. Before she could be disgusted by the sight of her best friend doing the small emo, she noticed said emo crying his eyes out and began laughing. "Oh-oh my god! A-a-are you seriously crying, Zexion?! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Larxene," grunted the pinkette, giving her one of his best glares. "Leave, before I kick your ass!" The words made the lightning bug pause in her laughing, giving him a glare back. She turned and started walking away.

"Fine, be a homo-pedo rapist, see if I care". The door slammed behind her, and Marluxia smirked like the creeper he was. He _would _be a homo-pedo rapist and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

* * *

Cookie: So sorry this one took so long, school and the like, you guys understand, right?

Zexion: (

Cookie: Hey, Zexy~ You're not mad at me, right~?

Zexion: Oh, I am _beyond_ mad. *takes out Lexicon*

Cookie: *sweat drops* Now, now, there's no need to be hasty.

Zexion: Please, I'm not being hasty, I'm merely removing an annoying person from existence and doing the world a favor.

Cookie: Well…YOU'LL HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST! *laughs and runs off*

Zexion: Muahaha….just what I wanted her to do~ *chases*

Cookie: *from far away* ECK! NOOOOO!!

Zexion: TAKE THAT, STUPID FANGIRL!! :D

Cookie: PLEASE REVIEW AND MAYBE ZEXION WON'T KILL ME!

Zexion: OH, I'LL DO MORE THAN KILL YOU!


	8. Day 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Saix, nor do I own his beserkyness, or his moon obsession. Or his love for the Superior. Because we all know he does. Also I don't own Old Spice body wash.

* * *

Day 7: Saix

The water splashed, suds frothing over the rim of the tub. The warm water soothed his tensed muscles, staining his long hair a darker blue. His yellow eyes shut in relaxation as he sank farther down into the bathtub. He released a sigh, letting his head and arms float serenely in the warm liquid. He sat back up, pulling a small yellow toy duck nearer to himself, smiling the tiniest bit. He picked up the duck, bringing it to his lips and placing a tiny kiss on its beak.

"Mr. Ducky, you're the only thing that makes these baths in the least bit enjoyable," Saix muttered, placing the rubber toy back into the water and watching as it bobbed around. He pulled the loofa off of the faucet, pouring on some Old Spice body wash, rubbing it in. He began to scrub, the suds covering his arms and shoulder. Afterwards, he sank back down into the water rinsing the soap from his body. The blue-haired Nobody sighed again, leaning his head back against the rim of the tub, his eyes closing. His mind began to wander, the water calming him into a stupor. The door before him opened, a figure in a blurry black cloak entering.

Saix's mind didn't register the fact that someone walking in on _his_ bath was strange, nor that the particular day it was. Perhaps if he had, he would have been able to prevent the events that followed.

The black clad figure stripped off the cloak; his boots, pants and boxers followed. The person slipped into the water, straddling the blue-haired Nobody, lips pressing against his neck. Saix gave a sigh, the feeling of the others hands roaming his chest and the lips caressing his skin making him tingle all over. The tingling traveled lower, concentrating on a certain area below the waist. His breath began to accelerate, his chest raising and falling as it did.

"That's right, you like this don't you," the pinkette whispered into the scared man's ear. "You like me, pleasing you".

"Yes. Yes, Superior," Saix replied, moving his hands to cup the other's buttocks. Marluxia smirked as he repaid the action by nipping at VII's nipple. He separated the blue haired man's legs, probing his entrance with his own special appendage. He pushed partly in, waiting a moment fro Saix to moan before pushing the rest of the way in.

The Luna Diviner groaned and bucked his hips, his member grazing against the abs of the Graceful Assassin, causing a shock of pleasure to travel down his spine. His back arched, words of love and desire pouring from his lips into the ear of the one he thought to be the Superior. The water of the tub splashed out onto the floor at the motions of the two men inside, and the suds were all but gone. The blue haired Nobody wrapped his legs around the waist of the pinkette. Even if at this very moment, if Saix discovered that it was not, in fact, Xemnas who was 'sexing him up', but Marluxia instead, he wouldn't have cared.

The pressure in both males lower halves, making XI to go faster and VIII to moan louder. More and more water made its way out of the tub and onto the floor with the increase in speed of Marluxia's thrusts. The pulsating warmth grew and grew, finally exploding, both of them giving screams as the heat burst from both of their respective organs. The Graceful Assassin ungracefully pulled out and sunk deep into the water next to the blue haired man.

"Superior…that was magnificent…" aforementioned blue haired Nobody mumbled, slipping lower into the tub as well.

"You said it," XI said, before smirking and hoisting himself out of the bathtub. "Only one thing, Saix". Marluxia turned around, the illusion he had Zexion place on him slipping away to reveal his true face. "I'm not Superior".

Saix's angry growl and Marluxia's manic laughter echoed through every room in the castle, all of which the Luna Diviner chased the pinkette.

Making sure the coast was clear, Zexion ventured out from his hiding spot in one of the bathroom cabinets.

"That was the most disturbing thing I have ever seen," he said aloud, trying very hard to cover a particular something in the crotch region of his pants. "Well, second most disturbing actually".

A second person crawled out of the cabinet, his green eyes shining with mischief and glee, his bright red hair seeming to curve into horns.

"Yeah, but this is gonna bag us a TON on e-bay," Axel said smirking. He placed his hand on Zexion's shoulder, walking out of the room.

"I think this is the beginning of a lucrative business prospect".

"I still haven't forgiven you for the Repliku incident, you know".

"…crap".

* * *

A/n: That's right Axel, crap. Because YOUR chapters next, my friend. :D

Saix: *snarls*

Cookie: ….Oh, crap. Forgot that you'd be here….

Saix: I'm going to *beepbeepbeepbeepbeep* and then *Beepbeepbeepitybeep* then you'll be so *beepbeepbeeplebeepbeep* that you'll be LUCKY Marluxia didn't *beepbeepbeep* you.

Cookie *sweat drop* …..um, review plz?

Saix: *kills her* Or I could just do that too….

Cookie: *as corpse* still review plz?

A/n 2: here are my reasons *coughexcusescough* for this being so late.

1. School

2. Lack of motivation/procrastination

3. Writers block

Also it was so short, because Marluxia just wanted to do Saix as fast as possible, so he would have enough energy to run away. :D


	9. Day 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Axel, Marluxia, or any shenanigans they may get into.

Day 8: Axel

A head covered with bright red spikes of hair peaked around the corner in one of the many hallways of The Castle That Never Was, scoping out the territory with narrowed green eyes. He snuck down the hall with the intent of being silent, and to avoid that particular pink haired Nobody who was now halfway to his goal.

"Hey, Axel, what're you doing?" The redhead froze at the sound of his best friend's voice, turning to see the blonde boy looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing! Just, ya know, walking through the halls," The Flurry of Dancing Flames said, giving the younger boy a shaky smirk and scratching the back of his head.

"Uh-huh. Then _why _are you sneaking around like you did something wrong? Wait, _did_ you do something wrong?" Roxas crossed his arms over his chest, eyeing the older Nobody with suspicion.

"No! Well, at least, not _today_". Axel pouted, sticking his tongue out at the other boy. Roxas chuckled and shook his head in disbelief.

"Sure, then why are you trying to be so sly?" The blonde smiled at the redhead, tilting his head to the side.

"Okay, to be completely honest, I'm trying to stay away from Marluxia. It's eleven-eight today, so I have to be really careful and avoid any contact with him". Axel glanced over his shoulder, checking the hall for said pinkette.

"Oh, wow. I guess that's a good reason to be cautious". Roxas paused, his eyes wide as he stared at the other man. The blonde boy's face transformed from curious and worried to sadistic and seductive, the youth placing his hand on his cocked hip. "Too bad it's not working". The façade of Roxas faded to reveal the grinning face of the Graceful Assassin.

"Holy shit…" Axel said, his eyes widening to comic proportions as he flattened himself against the wall. "H-how did you do that?!"

"Zexion helped me…" Marluxia inspected his gloved hand, pretending to examine his nails. "Told me to make sure to ream you good for what he calls 'the Repliku Incident'. Though I was going to do that anyways because of how you ruined my plans in Castle Oblivion". The pinkette paused, smiling wider. "So I guess I'll just have to pound your ass twice as hard".

"There's _no_ way I'm letting you get anywhere _near_ my ass!" Axel glared from the spot he stood in, his back pressed against the wall.

"Oh, believe me I _will_. All you're ass are belong to me". Marluxia smirked, biting the index finger of his glove, pulling first one then the other off. He snapped his fingers, vines springing out of the wall to pin Axel to it. The redhead growled and struggled to free himself from the thorn-covered plants, but only succeeded in making the vines move his arms above his head and tighten.

The pinkette moved forward and took the zipper of VIII's cloak between his teeth, pulling it down all the way. He removed the other man's cloak, rubbing his hands up and down Axel's smooth chest. XI sucked one of the nubs on the Flurry of Dancing Flames's chest, causing a moan to escaped through the Nobody's lips. He unbuttoned the younger man's pants, slipping his hand down inside of them. He stroked Axel's manhood, another moan coming from the redhead.

"M-Marluxia…" VIII groaned, bucking his hips to receive more of the hand that moved on him. Marluxia chuckled, locking his lips on the other Nobody's, and pressing his body closer. He pulled back some, his hand moving slower.

"That's right, Axel. Tell me how much you want it," The pinkette purred, removing his hand and using it to push the Flurry's pants over his hips. The clothing pooled at his feet, and a blush as red as his hair covered his face.

"S-stop it! This isn't funny, Marluxia!" Axel struggled once again to free himself, the vines tightening around his wrists. XI unzipped his own cloak, removing it and kneeling in front of the other man.

"I'll take that". The Graceful Assassin ripped off the Flurry's boxers, and he leaned forward, placing his lips on the tip of Axel's organ. After a few licks, Marluxia stood back up, kissing the redhead with a passion that should have been impossible for an emotionless being.

A crackling sound interrupted the cloudy blue-eyed man's concentration, the pinkette surprised to feel himself being pushed across the hall to the other wall and pinned there. Axel had burned off the vines that had been holding him, and turned the tables on the pinkette. The Flurry of Dancing Flames grinned, tightening his grip on the older man's wrists.

"Fooled ya. Now it's _your_ turn to take it, bitch". VIII captured XI's lips, slipping his tongue into the other's mouth and stripped off the Graceful Assassin's pants and boxers. He flipped the pink haired man around, pressing him further in the wall. Axel slide his manhood inside of Marluxia, reaching around to grip the pinkette as well.

"Ahh, Axel!" the pinkette cried, rocking his hips along with the redhead's. "Y-you certainly know how to please a man…"

"Shut up. I'm only doing this so _I_ won't be raped by you," The fiery-headed Nobody said, thrusting himself harder and deeper into the other male. The action silenced the pink haired man, a long, loud moan issuing from his mouth. Axel's lips attached to the base of Marluxia's neck, the redhead sucking and biting the blue-eyed male's smooth skin.

Their bodies were merged, moving as one, both sweat covered and pleasure filled. As his pace quickened, Axel could feel the pressure building in his abdomen, could feel himself getting close to the climax. And Marluxia could feel it too, the muscles in his rectum tightening and loosening in spasms, the heat flowing through his very veins. VIII's hands almost crushed the Graceful Assassin's wrists with the amount of force he was exerting. The heat and pressure were driving Axel insane, making him thrust faster and faster, pushing in harder and harder, until both he and Marluxia cried out in the final moment. Both of their bodies pulsated with their pleasure, Marluxia coming onto the wall and Axel's hand, the latter coming deep inside of the pinkette.

Their breath calmed, the redhead removing his limp member from the backside of XI, sliding down to the floor in idleness.

"_Well!_" A voice said from the other end of the hallway. The exhausted twosome, turned to see a smug looking Vexen standing there. The Flurry narrowed his green eyes at the older Nobody, standing with wobbly legs and walking away, ignoring the fact he was still naked and leaving his clothes there in the hall.

"What do you want Vexen?" Marluxia asked, falling to the floor in a similar fashion as Axel had.

"Just wanted to see how it felt for you to get a taste of your own medicine," the blonde said, placing a hand on his hip and chuckling.

"Oh, _please_, Vexy! That was all according to plan!" Marluxia smirked, standing up and tackling Vexen. "In fact, I still have enough energy to do you, too!"

The Chilly Academic squirmed out from under the Graceful Assassin, running as fast and far as his legs would take him. Marly just laughed, rolling onto his back and covering himself with Axel's cloak before falling asleep. Sex was hard work after all.

A/n: HAHA! Axel turned the tables on Marly! But it was really all just part of Marluxia's plan!

Marly: Yes it was. Muahahaha….

Cookie: Wait, isn't Axel supposed to be here with me?

Marly: Well, _I_ was uke this time, and you usually have the uke be the one here with you, so…

Cookie: I guess that makes sense. Y-you don't want to kill me do you?

Marly: No, no no no~ But I _will_ need some…_compensation_, if you get my drift… ;)

Cookie:…I think I do… *walks into another room… ;)*

Marly: hehehe… ;D See you guys later, and remember, REVIEW! *walks into the other room*


	10. Day 9

Disclaimer: I do not own adorable little Demyx or Marluxia and his pedo flowers of doom. :D

Day 9: Demyx

A bubbling blonde boy skipped down one of the many halls in the Castle That Never Was, a smile on his face and a tune on his lips. He giggled and whistled his tune, not caring that it was far into the wee hours of the morning. He wasn't around any of the other member's rooms anyways, so there was no way he'd disturb anyone. The blonde continued to hop along, his sea blue eyes roaming the hall in front of him. They landed upon a prone figure just laying there on the ground, fast asleep. The mullet haired musician wander toward the other person, being careful not to wake them. His eyes widened as he realized who it was. Marluxia.

"That's weird," The blonde murmured, scratching his head in awe. "I wonder why he's sleeping out here, instead of in his room. And why he's naked".

He kneeled down, trying to be silent as he poked the sleeping beast. The Graceful Assassin groaned and rolled to face the blonde, his eyes half open in a tired daze.

"Demyx?" He muttered, blinking a couple times and sitting up. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't still asleep. His prey had come to _him_. He wouldn't have to hunt him down to rape him. It was astonishing to the pinkette.

"Yeah, it's me, Marly. I was wondering why you were asleep and naked in the hall". Demyx tilted his head, moving to sit with his legs crossed.

"I just fell asleep after having some crazy sex," Marluxia replied, laughing and scooting closer to the Melodious Nocturne.

"Oh, with who? Vexen?" The blonde boy blinked, smiling at the other man, oblivious to the close proximity of the other Nobody.

"No, not Vexen. It was Axel". XI smirked, placing his hand on Demyx's knee. "Demyx, do you know what day it is today?"

"Um, the eighth?" The blue eyed musician was confused, his eyebrows furrowing, making lines in his forehead.

"No, my dear boy, that was _yesterday_. Today is the _ninth_". The pinkette chuckled, pushing the water lover down, the cloak that had been covering the older Nobody slipping off. He hovered over the younger male, leaning close to whisper in his ear. "Eleven-nine".

Demyx's face reddened as it came to him what that meant. He looked up at the Graceful Assassin, faux apprehension and worry in his eyes.

"Um, are you sure it's not still eleven-eight? I mean, I'm sure you could get him to go for another round or someth-"

"Shhh. No more talking". Marluxia pressed his lips to the blonde's in a soft kiss, silencing the talkative Nobody. The pinkette removed the boots and gloves of the younger male, making sure to be gentle with the Melodious Nocturne. He unzipped the younger's cloak, stripping it from the blonde's body, undoing his pants as well. His lips traveled across IX's chest, the pink haired Nobody licking and nipping at the pale, delicate skin. He sucked one of the mullet haired male's nipples into his mouth until it was hard and pink, doing the same to the other.

"Ah! M-Marluxia! That…it feels so….more!" Demyx panted, his still clothed hips bucking up to meet the unclothed one's of the other blue eyed man.

"Anything you want," Marly replied, sliding the pants and boxers off the younger Nobody. He kissed the smooth plane of IX's stomach, his tongue flicking into the blonde's naval. The boy gave a loud gasp, and moan, his hands twining into the older's pink locks. The pinkette pulled away, surprised at the reaction of the young man.

"N-no! Don't stop! I-I want more! Do that again!" Demyx groaned, writhing underneath the other Nobody, pleading for his touch again.

"You only need to ask once," Marluxia said, putting his lips back on the water boy's bellybutton, his tongue dipping back inside. Once again the blonde cried out, his back arching and a series of moans escaping his lips. The cloudy blue eyed man massaged IX's thighs, one of his fingers poking and prodding at his entrance. He slid his index finger all the way inside, the Melodious Nocturne gasping and groaning in pleasure even louder. The Graceful Assassin slid in another finger, scissoring them to widen the boy's tight rectum. His third finger slipped in without resistance, XI's muscles tightening and relaxing at a decent pace. Giving the naval one final lick, Marly pulled his fingers free, scooting up and pushing his member into the blonde.

Demyx cried out, his hips rocking along with the pinkette's, loving the feeling of the other man inside of him. The bright blush that covered both of their faces seemed to give off their own heat. The sight would've even made Vexen horny.

The sound of water splashing and the sudden absence of the blonde underneath him startled Marluxia, his eyes flashing open. He looked about for the boy, bewildered at his disappearance.

"Demyx, am I going to have to come find you?" XI chuckled, not at all amused at losing his prey. "If I am, you're going to pay dearly for it!" The Graceful Assassin's body shook with pent up passion, his entire non-being urging him to find the blonde and finish. A hand on his back surprised him, along with the pain of his backside being violated.

"I haven't gone anywhere," Demyx said, voice husky, his fingers digging into the pinkette's shoulders. He place his lips on Marly's neck, biting down and sucking at the soft skin. "You're just too easy to fool. Just like my Xiggy".

"Really? Easy am I? You little brat, I'll show you!" Marluxia tried his best to free himself from the Melodious Nocturne's grip, but for some reason couldn't. Either the blonde was much stronger than he appeared, or the water that had formed the clone was helping him. The pink haired Nobody guessed the second.

"Stop struggling and enjoy it," The blonde commanded, sliding his right hand from the older man's shoulder to his member. XI gasped, closing his eyes with the pleasure that coursed through him. He found himself rocking along with the younger Nobody, the sweat rolling down his body and both their moans entwining into a chorus.

"That's it," Demyx panted, thrusting faster and harder into the other male. "That's what I want to hear".

The moans and groans grew louder and louder as the pressure built inside of both men. Stumbled footsteps coming down the hallway didn't interrupt the pair, neither of them noticing.

"What the hell is going on?" Xigbar grumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eye. "It's four in the fucking morni-!" He stopped eyes widening at the sight before him. His passive little lover was pounding the ass of the most notorious seme in the Organization. The sight broke something in Xigbar's mind, II falling to the floor in a faint, tiny dribbles of blood leaking from his nose.

Demyx nor Marluxia noticed the other Nobody laying prone on the floor. The pressure was too much, wanting to make both explode with its intensity.

"Ah, D-Demyx! I-I'm going to-!" Marluxia cried out in pleasure, releasing himself onto the Melodious Nocturne's hand. The pinkette's muscles tightened around the blonde's member causing him to come as well.

"Ah, M-Marluxia, that was nice," Demyx said, pulling out of XI and laying down to floor.

"For you". Marly's arms shook as he tried to keep himself aloft, but failed, face planting. "I fucking hate being uke. Makes my ass hurts like hell".

"Ha! Now you know how _we_ feel every time one of you semes own us". IX mumbled something else indistinguishable before falling into an exhausted sleep.

"Tomorrow's gonna be different. I swear if Lux tries anything like this, he's gonna get beat". Marluxia had just enough energy to make a portal into his room, leaving the fainted Xigbar and sleeping Demyx there in the hall. After all he was never one to linger with a partner after sex. It wasn't his style.

A/n: Bet you guys weren't expecting that! Seme!Demyx is so much fun to write! You have no idea how much until you actually do it yourself!

Marly: I thought _I _was supposed to be raping _them_ not the other way around!

Cookie: Sorry, Mar-Mar, I couldn't help myself. It's just so fun!

Marly: Well, yeah, I understand that, but really? Demyx? Seme over _me_?

Cookie: Hey, I did one where he was seme over Xiggy….

Marly: You know what must be done… *waits*

Cookie: …._fine_… *walks into another room*

Marly: Review fine people, and the next one will be out as soon as I let her write it! ;D


	11. Day 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Luxord, his love of alcohol, or his cards. I wish I owned the first and the last though! **

Day 10: Luxord

The empty bottle slammed onto the table top, the blonde man behind it grinning.

"Rum tastes even better once you're already smashed," He slurred, laying his head down. He gave a few hiccups as the man across from him took a shot of tequila.

"Lux, maybe you should slow down," the redhead stated, pouring himself another shot. He downed it and laughed at the expression on Luxord's face.

"Yeah, and maybe you should shove that bottle up your ass, Axel," replied the Gambler of Fate, glaring daggers at the green-eyed male.

"You always get like this when your drunk out of your mind." Axel tossed the tiny shot glass away, opting to drink straight from the bottle like the blonde had with his rum.

"Screw you Axel." Luxord pointed his finger, his hand swaying back and forth as he tried to focus on the redhead.

"I know what's coming next," Axel said, laughing and keeping his eyes on Luxord as he drank more.

"You know what, I'm gonna go find Xaldin and get some, so you just do whatever the hell you want." The Brit got up, stumbling out of the room and down the hall. "Now, if I was Xaldin where would I be?" Luxord thought for a moment before answering himself. "I know, I'd be in my room! So that's were I should go to find…um, me? No! Xaldin! Right, cause I want some sex. Hehe, sex."

Luxord continued to babble as he wandered down hall after hall, wondering exactly where he was, but at the same time not caring. He came across as door, and thinking it was Xaldin's, entered inside.

"Xaldy, baby, where are you hiding?" He called, falling onto the large bed in the center of the room. The blonde rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling as the other door opened, steam pouring out from the other room. A certain pink haired Nobody entered, one towel wrapped around his head and another around his lower half.

"Ah, it feels so good to be clean." The pinkette smiled, removing the towel from his head and noticing the drunk man laying on his bed. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? A drunk Brit just ripe for the taking?"

"What are you talking about, ripe? I'm not an apple or an orange or something like that!" Luxord glared at the other man, then he smiled, patting the spot in the bed next to him. "Why don't you come 'ere and give me some sugar, eh, Xaldy?"

"Xaldy?" Marluxia asked, tilting his head to the side. He laughed realizing just what was happening. "Oh, you're too drunk to see that I'm not Xaldin, I get it. And I'll take it."

The Graceful Assassin dropped his second towel, moving to the bed and straddling the other Nobody. He unzipped the British man's cloak, running his hand up and down his chest.

"Gettin' frisky, huh?" Luxord mumbled, enjoying the feel of the other's hands on him. He groaned as Marly unbuttoned his pants, pulling them off, and sticking his hand inside the Gambler of Fate's boxers.

"More than frisky, Lux," The pinkette replied, taking off Luxord's cloak the rest of the way. He leaned closer, sucking one of the nubs on the blonde's chest into his mouth. XI reached around behind the other male, squeezing his butt and biting down on the nub in his mouth. His manhood was at full attention, urging him to move faster. He removed X's boxers, flipping him over, and smiling. Marluxia latched his mouth onto the blonde's neck, sucking and biting at the stubble covered skin, loving the rough texture of it. So different than the others.

"Hey, what do ya think your doin'? I top, not you." Luxord struggled to switch their positions. Marluxia wouldn't have that, his vines growing out of the bed and holding Luxord in place.

"I don't think so," The pinkette growled, shoving himself all the way inside the other male. "I have been topped two days in a row. You are _not_ going to do that to me too!"

Marluxia began to thrust, his jaw clenched and eyes full of a fire even Axel would be afraid of. Luxord felt the intensity of it, though he couldn't see it, and became aware that this wasn't Xaldin.

"Hey! Stop it! You're not Xaldin!" cried Luxord, struggling again. Marluxia gave a growl of frustration before tightening his grip on the other male's member, silencing the man's protests. The Gambler of Fate moaned as the pinkette's hand stroked faster and faster.

"There, now do you care if I'm Xaldin or not?" The pale blue eyed man smirked, his faux anger fading, to be replaced by passion.

"Un, more, bastard." Luxord panted, gripping the sheets in desperation. The pinkette chuckled doing what Luxord requested, moving his hand with more purpose. His hips moved quicker like his hand, and dove deeper and harder into the British man.

"It feels good to be seme." Marluxia laughed, pushing as hard as he could into the blonde. Luxord gave out cried and moans of pleasure, his body tingling as the pressure built inside of him. The pinkette cloud feel it too, the heat rising inside of X's body.

Just then, Axel burst into the room, brandishing a video camera.

"Ah-ha! Yes! This is going straight onto e-bay! I'll be rich." The Flurry of Dancing Flames laughed, moving farther into the room.

"Axel. Get. The. Fuck. Out. Before. I. Kill. You!" Marluxia growled, each word punctuated by a thrust of his hips.

"Alright, alright, I got enough anyways." The redhead smirked before running out of the room, cackling like a maniac. Marluxia returned his attention to Luxord, the Brit's heat overflowing. He cried out as he climaxed, the Graceful Assassin doing the same a moment later. With a few final thrusts, Marluxia emptied himself into the blonde. Exhausted, the pinkette opened a portal, pushing Luxord, who was now uncurious, in.

"I have no clue where that goes, nor do I care," XI said aloud, allowing his eyes to close. He fell into a peaceful slumber, full on dreams of rape and molestation. His sheets needed multiple washings the next day.

**A/n: So day 10! What did you guys think? :D**

**Luxord: I hate you so much. **

**Cookie: Hey, at least you were drunk. You probably didn't even remember what happened the next day.**

**Luxord: Well, I could sure as bloody hell piece it together! What with that video floatin' around, and my arse hurting the next day!**

**Cookie: Wait, you control time so why didn't you just go back an undo it?**

**Luxord: Um, well, uh….IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY! D:**

**Cookie: Uh-huh. Sure, Lux. Review and tell Lux how much of an idiot he is! XD**


	12. Day 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marluxia, or…..well, Marluxia….yeah.**

Day 11: Marluxia

A particular blonde scientist cackled in his basement laboratory as the pod before him hissed, releasing steam and signaling that his latest creation was complete. Out of the pod stepped the experiment, the scientist almost giddy with his success.

"Oh, yes, you are _perfect_. Down to the very last detail. Turn around. Yes, yes. Magnificent. You know your objective then?" The scientist asked, clapping his hands and rubbing them together in a rather evil way.

"Yes, Master Vexen. I am to find the pink one, and please him, correct?" The replica smiled in the same manner as the one who he was modeled after. The look and the fact that he had just been called 'Master' sent tingles down Vexen's spine.

"That is right, my beautiful replica. Find him. Take him. And teach him what it means to be humble." Vexen smiled again, his expression one of psychotic glee.

"Of course, Master. That is my purpose, and I shall fulfill it to the utmost." The replica smirked again, turning for the door.

"What about clothes?" The blonde asked, turning towards the copy, unable to take his eyes off it.

"I do not think I will be in need of clothes. What purpose would they serve to my goal?" The replica laughed, sending chills down Vexen's spine once more. He really _was_ a perfect copy.

"Hmm, you are correct. Clothes would only hinder you." Vexen paused. "Go. Complete your main objective. Then, return here to take care of….your secondary goal." The blonde smirked again, the replica chuckling as he left the room.

Meanwhile, a certain pink haired Nobody lay on his bed, stretched out over the rumpled sheets.

"What am I to do today? Eleven-eleven? I'm supposed to do myself! But, I, the Great Sex God that I am, cannot possibly even consider doing what one would do on a day like today. It's just not my way, to take care of myself. Perhaps I'll go see Vexy, and take him for a little trip around the moon." The Graceful Assassin laughed, continuing to think aloud about what he should do that day. He became so engrossed in his speaking each and every thought that appeared in his head that he did not notice when the copy entered the room, being the as silent as he possibly could. Marluxia continued to babble, the replica sneaking up next to the bed, sliding onto it. He laid down next to the pinkette staying quite until XI noticed the extra pressure. He turned to see what it was, his eyes widening and his mouth falling slack.

"Wha-? How is thi-? Am I seeing things or are you real?" Marluxia quirked an eyebrow, turning onto his side to get a better view of the experiment.

"I am real, Marluxia. As real as you, or this room, or this bed. I am a replica made by Vexen…for a certain purpose, that I am not allowed to disclose until it is complete." The replica smiled, moving a little closer to the pink haired Nobody.

"I think I know what that purpose is. He made you to have sex with me, right?" Marluxia smiled at the look of shock that had appeared on the copy's face. "After all, why else would he make you look just like me?"

"I….I look like you? I did not know this. All I know is that I am to make love to you and then return to my Master to complete my second objective." The Repluxia blinked, his real counterpart leaning in closer to the other.

"Well, since I figured out your first objective, will you tell me to second?" Marluxia chuckled, sliding even closer to the copy, placing his hand on the other male's hip.

"Very well. My secondary purpose is to return to my Master and please him any way he sees fit, to be his loving slave for the rest of my existence." Copy smiled, placing his own hand on Marluxia's waist. The pinkette laughed once, the sound short and precise.

"Really now? Vexen really thinks that a Replica of _moi_ will obey his every command? I think not. I will teach you exactly what you need to do to Vexen when you return to him. Pay close attention to my every action," Marluxia said, pushing the copy onto his back, kissing him_. _He removed his cloak, along with the rest of his clothing. The Graceful Assassin straddled the replica, deepening their kiss and sliding his hands across the other's chest. The Repluxia gasped into the pinkette's mouth, his hands moving of their own accord to grasp Marly's hips. XI moved from the replica's mouth to his neck, chewing and licking at the soft skin.

"You even taste new," The pinkette commented as the copy moaned. Every touch from the blue-eyed Nobody sent his body aflame with new sensations. The Replica had been made with basic knowledge of sex, but the actual experience was so different he couldn't comprehend it.

"I-I do? Well, that is interesting…" The Repluxia gasped again as the other male traveled lower, taking one of the perked pink nubs into his mouth. The pink haired Nobody's hand slithered even lower, gripping the copy's member. He began to move it ever so slowly, making the replica moan more, his back arching, hips rocking to get more of the hand. Marluxia took that exact moment to flip the copy over, pressing the tip of his organ into the young creation. He teased the experiment, a smirk playing across his lips at the noises coming from its mouth.

The pinkette pressed into the replica, sliding in slow, giving the copy time to adjust. The Repluxia groaned, even the pain of his rear being invaded only adding to his pleasure. Marly smirked and laughed pushing the rest of the way inside, his hips rocking as hard as he could into the experiment. The copy hissed and moaned at the intense mixture of pain and pleasure he was experiencing, his knuckles turning white at the grip he had on the sheets. The Graceful Assassin latched his lips onto the young creation's shoulder blade, sucking the tender flesh.

"Talk to me, replica, no need to be shy. We _are_ having sex after all." Marluxia smiled, gripping the copy again. His hand moved at the same pace as his hips, causing the Repluxia to moan and pant even more.

"M-Marluxia…" The replica sighed, crying out the name over and over as XI pounded into him. A knock on the door interrupted the pair of pinkettes, the knob turning and opening to reveal a young blonde Nobody.

"Marluxia, Xaldin sent me to-" Roxas's face blanched at the sight of the sweat covered bodies. "Oh, god, how is that even- Never mind, I don't want to know. Xaldin says dinner's done." And with that Roxas ran out the room.

"Cute kid," The Repluxia stated, groaning again.

"Two more days and it'll be his turn." Marluxia grinned, continuing the thrust. The replica couldn't take it anymore, a loud cry coming from his throat as he climaxed. The pressure had built up in the original as well, the Graceful Assassin pouring out inside of his replica. He pulled out, collapsing next to the other pinkette.

"There. Do you remember everything I did?" XI chuckled, rolling onto his back, staring at the ceiling.

"Yes, Master Marluxia, I do," the Repluxia replied, laying prone on the sheets.

"Then go do it to Vexen. And give him a message from me." Marluxia's grin widened and he laughed again. "Don't mess with the master."

The copy nodded getting up and heading to the door.

"Oh, and make sure to tell him that I taught you everything you know." The replica nodded leaving the room. The pinkette laughed once more putting his hands behind his head. "Sometimes I love that man."

**A/n: Well, that was fun! I bet you were all wondering how I was going to pull off 11/11~ XD**

**Repluxia: I found it very informative.**

**Cookie: I'm sure you did, little replica. *pats replica's head***

**Repluxia: who are you calling 'little'? Not only am I taller than you, but I am also-**

**Cookie: OKAY. No need to go into any further detail. Hehehe…..**

**Repluxia: But I need to clarify-**

**Cookie: Nope, there's really no need. I think every already knows what you were going to say, okay?**

**Repluxia: O-okay…..**

**Cookie: Well, review so the Repluxia will have something to keep his existence interesting! :D**

**Repluxia: Yes, please. **


	13. Day 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Larxene, her lightning powers, or her bitchiness. Nor would I want to own the first or last, but the middle one, that'd be sweeeeeet. **

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Day 12: Larxene

"Another boring mission for another boring day," said a woman, her blonde hair slicked back with two antenna-like strands sticking up and arching back. She sighed, brushing a piece of lint off the pale yellow ball gown that she had transformed her normal cloak into for this mission. She tugged the matching elbow length gloves up higher, her teal blue eyes flickering around the room. This mission was strictly reconnaissance, but that didn't mean she couldn't have fun with it, deciding to crash the party they were having.

It was a ball the people were having to celebrate the princess's safe return. The blonde woman chuckled and rolled her eyes at the thought. Since the Organization was targeting this world, they shouldn't be celebrating anything, but she wasn't going to be the one to spill the beans.

"Excuse me, Miss," A voice she knew said from her right. She turned to see a certain pinkette standing there, smirking. He was dressed like the other men there, except his outfit was more…_flamboyant_, to say the least. It was all matching pastel shades, a pale blue jacket, light green vest, and a yellow bowtie. On anyone else it would've looked ridiculous. "May I have this dance?"

"Marluxia! Why are you _here_?" Larxene hissed, grabbing his arm and dragging him over to the wall of the ballroom.

"I'm here, _Larxene_, because I finished my mission early." He smirked again, taking her hand and hooking her arm around his.

"Fine, but I don't see why you have to come ruin mine." Larxene pouted her lips, glancing around the room again.

"I didn't come here to ruin it, Larx." He smiled, leading her to the dance floor. He placed one of his hands on her waist, the other taking her hand. Marly started to swirl around the floor, his smile turning sly. "Don't you remember what day it is?"

"What?" Larxene looked up at him, confused, before the realization came to her, making a smile appear on her own lips. "Oh! So, today's my day, huh? My sex day with you." She chuckled, winking at him.

"Yup, today's your day, Larx. Have you been waiting for this for long?" The Graceful Assassin dipped Larxene, brushing his lips along her collarbone.

"Not really. I've been too busy with missions and stuff to pay much attention to the dates." The Savage Nymph batted her eyelashes, pressing herself closer to the pinkette as they twirled.

"Ah, that makes sense." Marluxia nodded, placing another kiss on her neck. "You know, this is going to be a little weird, seeing as that I have only been doing males up until now."

"Don't worry, I can lead you through the more difficult parts, if you want me to." She let her hand slide from his shoulder to his chest, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"There'll be no need for that, Larx. Believe me, I can handle that. I just want you to remember that, after this, we go back to being just friends, alright?"

"Yeah, I knew that was coming. Sure, I understand." Larxene sighed and looked away. "But I want you promise something."

"What?" Marly asked, his eyes apprehensive.

"Next week, after this is all over, I want you to come shopping with me so we can make fun of all the stupid people." She smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Still a bitch, huh?" Marluxia laughed, knowing that Larxene took being called a bitch as a compliment.

"You know it, you manwhore." Both laughed, causing people near them to turn their heads and stare.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Marly took her hand and pulled her towards the door. "This place is _so_ last century."

The pair ran through the halls of the castle until they found an empty bedroom, locking the door behind them.

"This is a really big bed." Larxene laughed, kicking off her shoes as she climbed on the bed. She removed her gloves, tossing them aside, and smiling at Marluxia. "Come on, stud. Come an get a taste of this lightning bug."

"I think I'm going to get more than just a taste." The pinkette took off his own shoes, socks and bow tie. He crawled onto the bed, moving into position on top of Larxene. He pressed his lips against hers, hands moving behind her to unzip her dress. Marly pushed it off her shoulders, Larxene helping him to remove it. She giggled, pulling his face back to hers, unbuttoning his jacket and vest, almost ripping both off him.

"Careful with the threads, Larx. These are rented," Marluxia said, taking off his shirt and pants before Larxene could get her hands on them. His lips traveled from hers down her neck, and over her collarbone. He grinded his hips against hers, and reaching behind her once more to unhook her bra. His brow furrowed, and he bit his lip with frustration.

"Are bras usually this complex?" He growled, fumbling with the hooks. Larxene rolled her eyes.

"Let me do it, idiot." She reached up, undoing the clasp with a single deft movement. "There."

"I do not get how you can do that so easily," Marly muttered, pulling the thing the rest of the way off. With her breasts free, he smirked, caressing them in a way that made her close her eyes in pleasure. He continued to travel lower and lower, kissing as he went. He reached her navel, his hand massaging her thigh. He slipped off her panties, tossing them aside and removing his boxers at the same time.

"God, Marluxia, you no idea how long it's been. I needed this bad." Larxene closed her eyes, Marluxia sliding back up to kiss her again. He chuckled into her mouth, gripping her hips, dragging her closer. He penetrated her, not bothering to be gentle, knowing Larxene wouldn't want him to be. She groaned, rocking against him, fingernails digging into his shoulders hard enough to draw blood.

The pinkette hissed, biting her neck in response. Larxene laughed, her feet rubbing up and down his legs.

"That's good Marly. Keep going, be rough. Fuck me harder." Larxene's eyes glowed with desire. Marluxia smiled back at her, thrusting harder into her. He bit and sucked all over her shoulders, chest, and neck, leaving bruises and red bite marks in his wake.

The heat grew in her core, making her pant and moan and ask for more. Marluxia was happy to oblige, pulling out all the way before thrusting back in, a sharp inhale coming from the Savage Nymph.

A chuckle from somewhere above them made them pause. Larxene opened her eyes to see Xigbar sitting on the ceiling, a camera in his hands. Her face set into an evil looking scowl that would frighten the devil himself.

"Aw, damn. You spotted me didn't you?" Xigbar asked, not removing his eye from the camera.

"Xigbar, when we finish, you are SO dead." She summoned her knives, throwing them at him and pinning him to the ceiling. Xigbar gave a squeak of fright, trying his best to free himself, but failing, he just sighed and continued to record.

Larxene got right back into it, Marluxia never having stopped. The heat returned, building and building until she cried out, her body vibrating. Marluxia moaned as well, giving a few last thrusts before pulling out. He fell onto the bed next to her, panting and smirking.

"So, how'd you like it?" Marly said, turning onto his side and propping himself up on his elbow.

"It was great," she said, not paying attention to the pinkette, instead staring up at the trapped Free Shooter. "But if you don't mind, Marly, I have some unfinished business with Xigbar."

"Oh, by all means, do whatever you need to. I'll just get out of the way." The Graceful Assassin collected his clothes, opening a portal of darkness. Larxene turned back to look at him.

"We're still on next week for the mall thing, right?"

"Course we are." Marly winked and smirked. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. Have fun mutilating Xigbar, but make sure to leave his corpse with someone who can salvage the parts. I think Vexen needs a new test subject."

He walked through the portal as Xigbar started to scream for Marly to help, and for mercy. Marluxia laughed, the portal closing, cutting off II's screams.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

**Cookie: Soooooo….Larxene….. Everything go okay?**

**Larxene: *smirking and twirling her kunai* Yes, yes it did. I got sex and to mutilate Xigbar, so everything went lovely.**

**Cookie: And you're not going to kill me?**

**Larxene: Why would I? It was awesome.**

**Cookie: *sighs* Good. I'm glad. People, review and maybe Larxene will stay happy for a little while longer! :D**

**Larxene: That's a BIG maybe….**

**Cookie: It's worth a try…..**


	14. Day 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Roxas, or his Keyblades, or his uncanny resemblance to Ventus. But that doesn't stop either of them from being freaking adorable. **

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Day 13: Roxas

The blonde boy ran, his lungs burning as he jumped over a fallen branch, ducking to avoid a volley of arrows. One grazed his arm, ripping his already tattered cloak. He gritted his teeth, weaving his way between the trees, and diving behind a large one. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. He banged on the tree trunk three times, the forest around him disappearing, only to be replaced with bright white walls.

"Done already, Roxas?" A slate haired man asked, glancing over the top of his oversized book at the blonde. Roxas was panting too hard to reply, and so just nodded.

"Yeah. I've. Had. Enough. For. Today. Zexion." Roxas put his hands on his knees, catching his breath. He gave a small smile, touching on of the many cuts on his coat. "Besides, this is the fifth cloak I've ruined this week. I don't think Saix will be too happy with me asking for more after last week's kitchen fiasco."

Zexion just nodded, engrossed in his tome. His eyes flicked from the book to the younger Nobody, the large volume hiding his smirk. Roxas turned to leave, his footsteps echoing across the large room.

"XIII, one more thing."

Roxas stopped, turning back to look at the Cloaked Schemer.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Be very careful today. It's eleven-thirteen." Zexion closed his book, setting it on his lap, the cat ears that were still on his head twitching. "I'd _hate_ to see you end up like everyone else." His smirk returned, the sarcasm in his tone so apparent even Roxas could understand it.

"There's really no way to get out of it, huh?" Roxas asked, leaning against the door.

"Not that I see, especially when he's so close to his goal. Something I suggest, though: just relax and let it happen, don't fight it and everything will work out a lot better." Zexion reopened his Lexicon, going back to reading.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind." Roxas left, keeping his eyes open as he returned to his room. Once he entered, he removed his tattered cloak, tossing it to the ground and falling onto the bed. He pulled off his boots, taking off the socks as well. He laid back, putting his arms behind his head.

He closed his eyes, the sound of the door opening coming to his ears. The footsteps let him know that there was in fact another person in his room. He sighed, keeping his eyes closed.

"Do whatever you have to. Just don't expect me to respond." The blonde turned onto his side. His eyes flashed open when he heard a chuckle that he knew was not the Graceful Assassin's. He sat up looking at the person. "Axel? I thought you were Marluxia!"

"And what if I was? You're just gonna roll over and let him have his way with you?" Axel quirked his eyebrow, sitting on the bed and pulling the blonde onto his lap. "I'd expect you of all people to fight him tooth and nail."

"Zexion said I should just let him do what he wants, cause then he'd go easy on me." Roxas played with the zipper on the redhead's cloak, giving him a little smile.

"Oh, _please_. If you did that, Marluxia would just take a lot longer and do things to get a rise out of you." Axel wrapped his hand around the younger male's, using it to tug down his zipper, leaving his cloak open. He took the blonde's hand and placed it on his bare chest, a smile appearing on his face. "But I have an idea. I mean, how could he have sex with you if you're already having sex with somebody else?"

"By somebody else, do you mean you?" Roxas asked, smirking. He moved to straddle Axel. "Because I'm liking that idea."

Axel chuckled, kissing the blonde's neck, lips moving over the soft, and familiar skin of the boy. Roxas sighed in pleasure, letting the Flurry of Dancing Flames lay him down. The Key of Destiny smiled wider, running his fingers through the other man's red spikes. Using those to steer his face, XIII kissed him deep, his mouth opening to allow the other's tongue inside.

Axel pulled away, biting the fingertips of his gloves and ripping them off. He tossed them away, pinning Roxas's arms to the bed. A devilish smirk played across his lips.

"Okay, come on in," Axel said, green eyes never leaving the blonde's blue ones. The door opened, the one and only pinkette entering the room, a similar smile on his face. Axel turned to look at him. "I don't usually do this kind of thing, Marluxia, but I figured, either I do him with you or you get him all to yourself, and I'd rather share than let you have him alone."

"I'm perfectly fine with that, Axel." Marluxia chuckled, removing his cloak and boots. "In fact, this makes it all the more exciting."

"Axel! You douche! How could you do this to me?" Roxas glared at the older male, his teeth grinding together.

"Sorry Roxy, but this was the only way I could think off that would save you without having to commit murder." Axel shrugged, giving the blonde boy a sheepish grin.

"You could've tried to hide me, or something! I bet you didn't even give it much thought, you bastard." Roxas struggled against Axel, but he knew he could never win. He stuck out his lower lip in an angry pout, his brow creased.

"He would've found us, believe me." Axel looked over at Marly, sighing in defeat. "Are you ready or not?"

"Of course I am. I'm _always_ ready." The Graceful Assassin laughed, taking Axel's place above the blonde. He leaned down, capturing the younger man's mouth with his own. Axel laid down next to the pair, reaching to rub the blonde's chest, his fingers fluttering as they traveled lower. Marluxia chuckled into his kiss, his own hand unbuttoning Roxas's pants.

"That's what _I _was going to do," Axel muttered, pouting. Marluxia pulled away from the blonde's lips, grabbing the back of Axel's neck and pulling him into a kiss. Marly pushed the Flurry back a bit, smiling and brushing his lips against the redhead's.

"I call his ass, you can have his mouth," Marluxia said, flipping Roxas over in one swift movement, ripping the younger male's pants off. Axel growled, but nodded.

"Okay, fine. But be gentle with him, he's delicate." Axel chuckled as Roxas turned to scowl at him, eyes alight with fury.

"Delicate! I'll show you delicate! I'm gonna bite your fu-"

Axel put his hand over the blonde's mouth, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Now, now Roxy, sweetheart, just be a good boy, and this'll be over before you know it." The redhead laughed as Marluxia summoned vines to wrap around the Key of Destiny's wrists and ankles, to hold him in place.

"If you're a good boy, then I promise, nest week you can spar with me, and I'll let you get in a few good whacks. How does that sound?" Marly trailed kisses down the boy's spine, chuckling when Roxas shivered.

"Okay, fine, I'll play along." Roxas continued to glare at VIII, showing that the redhead was not forgiven. Axel shook his head, removing what was left of his clothing, Marluxia doing the same to himself and the blonde.

"Just relax Roxas," the Graceful Assassin said, grinding his hips against the younger's buttocks. He slid his head inside, Axel just watching, waiting for his opportunity. Marluxia pushed the rest of the way inside, Roxas hissing at the pain, his hands gripping the blanket with enough force to turn his knuckles white. Axel positioned himself in front of XIII's face, placing his hand on the swirl of blonde hair. Roxas looked up at the redhead's face, eyes shining with something other than anger.

"You ready, Rox?" Axel petted the blonde's hair, smiling down at him.

"Yes. Go ahead."

Axel nodded, Marluxia watching him with a sly smile, as the redhead slipped his member into the boy's mouth. The thrusting of the pinkette caused the blonde's mouth to move up and down Axel's cock. The Flurry moaned, XI biting his lip and thrusting harder. He loved the look on the other man's face.

"Axel," Marluxia panted, leaning over Roxas's prone body to grab the back of Axel's neck. He pulled him close, kissing him deep as they double teamed the blonde boy.

The threesome moaned, groaned and panted, the pinkette and redhead exchanging kisses, while the blonde was pounded. Marluxia remembered that he wanted to please the Key of Destiny too, reaching to grip the boy's member.

The heat filled each of their abdomens, concentrating and growing until each climaxed one after another. Axel pulled out of Roxas's mouth, Marluxia doing the same from the boy's backside, all three collapsing on the bed.

"That was fun," Axel said, chuckling and moving next to the blonde. He wrapped his arms around the boy, holding him tight.

"Sure, but you weren't the one get it in both ends." Roxas yawned, snuggling deeper into the redhead's chest.

"Since you two are getting so cozy, I think I'll get out of here." Marluxia chuckled, collecting his clothing and opening a portal to his own room. Axel nodded, too tired to respond, Roxas already asleep in his arms. Marly laughed, disappearing into the darkness.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

**Cookie: So….this one ended kinda weird. I've never written a threesome before, so that was kinda awkward, but it was still fun!**

**Roxas: For you maybe. *pouts***

**Cookie: Don't try to pull that with me, I know you liked it. *smirks***

**Roxas: *blushes* F-Fine…. I liked it….Are you happy now? *glares***

**Cookie: Yes, yes I am. :D Now review and Roxas'll blush even more!**

**Roxas: I will not! *blushes***

**Cookie: AH! See? See? XD**


End file.
